User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 12 - Farewell
//After couple of days of Blood Arts training// ............. ...... Papa! ...... ............. Ken: Huh? I woke up from my sleep Ken: Weird dreams..... havent got those in a while... I look at the clock and it says 5 P.M. Its not even dawn yet... Ken: I guess..... I guess I'll do something to kill the time //During breakfast// Rui: Kennii, dont forget to give it to her Ken: I know, I know Rui: ...... whats wrong? Ken: Im sad that she gonna be leaving, admitablelly.... Rui: Me too, so youre not the only one that gonna miss Clara Ken: Im not sulking, to be honest Rui: Dont hide it, youre sulking. Hmm~ hmm~ Ken: ...... okey okey, I was sulking. Only a little Rui: Hmm~ hmm~ //Afternoon, at the roof// Clara: This is it, huh? Ken: ..... eayh Clara: Hmm... I enjyoed the hospitallity and everything in genera; Ken: I.... we.... I pat Rui's head Ken: Enjoyed your accompany Rui: Kennii, Dont forget! Clara: Hm? Ken: Oh yeah.... I pull out something from my pocket Ken: Here Clara: A necklace? Ken: Rui got it just for you Clara: ...... Clara reminds in silent Then, she started to tear up and she hug Rui Ken: Umm... Clara, we need to hurry up. The pilot is kinda mad Clara: Ah! Ken: Here, let me put it around your neck Clara: Okey I tied the necklace around her neck Ken: Done Clara: Thanks. Thank you for everything She bows and then make a run for the transport helicopter The helicopter's rotter start to spin and moment later, the wind start raging up Then the helicopter that to hover and fly upward Rui: Bye-bye Clara~! Rui waves her hand in the air at the helicopter Then the helicopter fly away Ken: Hey, Rui. I wondered Rui: Hmm? Ken: Do you want to be a God Eater? Rui: Mmmm... if I have the chance, definitely! Then, we can team up! Ken: Ahhaahaha Rui: Then we will be the most strongest unit! Ken: I think thats enough.... Rui: Its never hurt to dream Ken: Im feeling I want to hang around today Rui: Really? Can we go to the Residential Area? I want to see if the craftman that sold the necklace is still there Ken: Sure Rui: Yay~ //Den's Lobby// I was passing through a lot of crowds And stop as something caught my attention Rui: Kennii? Whats wrong? Ken: ........ Rui: Kennii? Then... Hibari: Ken! Hey! I need your help! ???: Ken? I walk toward the Operator table And I saw someone very, very familiar Hibari: Umm... sorry for bugging you but can you help me a bit? ???: Wait... I grab the person's wrist and pull her to the upper part of the lobby Hibari: Umm.... ? Rui: I dont even know either Hibari: He seems to know her Girl: Wha-wha? Ken: Misaka?! Girl: Haih? My sister? Ken: Sister? Girl: Ahh- Yes... Im her younger sister, Misaki Ken: .......! I was silent because I was shocked by this Misaka.... have a younger sister? But she look very familiar with Misaka Misaki: Ummm.... youre Ken, right? You look just like what my sister told me Ken: Yes. Im Ken Misaki: So..... where is my sister? Ken: .... s-she..... Misaki: Something wrong? I wisperred to her ear that Misaka's dead Misaki: She... is... Ken: .... sorry Misaki: Hmm... thats why I havent receieve a letter from her anymore Ken: Letter? Misaki: She would write letter to me weekly about her daily life Ken: I see.... but why she kept secret of you? Misaki: I dont know Ken: ..... Misaki: Can..... can you tell me what happened? Ken: .... sure. Lets head to the Lounge Misaki: Umm... okey //Back at Rui and Hibari// Rui: Hmm... Kennii is taking his time Hibari: Why dont you check on them? Rui: Okey She walk up to the upper level of the lobby And they are nowhere to be seen Then she goes down again Rui: Theyre gone shrug her shoulders Hibari: Really now? Rui: I guess I'll out alone and Im going to be sure to punish him! Hibari: Now then... Rui: Delicious pudding! Hee hee~ Hibari: Ehh.... //Later in the Lounge// Misaki: Ahh... that what happened... Ken: If we didnt separate, she wouldnt have died..... Misaki: True... Ken: Sorry for not able to save her Misaki: Its okey, its okey! Dont be sad... Ken: Huh? Misaki: Its her fate to die Ken: ........ Misaki: Im also glad that she have someone to worry about her Ken: ? Misaki: My sister only have me in her life Ken: ...... Misaki: Mind if I visit you once again in the future? Ken: Sure Misaki: Thanks! I better be heading home now Ken: Becareful on your way home Misaki: Okey She left the Lounge and head home Ken: ...... wait..... I forgot about Rui.... Hmm... Misaki is just like her sister.... But more importantly, I must find Rui before she set her evil punishment.... ufh Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic